


Love Me Back to Life

by Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Argent Family Feels, Chris Argent Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Peter Hale Not Being an Asshole, Protective Peter Hale, Sane Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/pseuds/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29
Summary: Chris suffers from terrible recurring nightmares and PTSD, but he isn't alone.“Are you okay, Christopher?”"I am now."
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Love Me Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaitASecondWhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitASecondWhat/gifts).



> A couple of days ago, I had a conversation with a good friend (THE GOOD CHILD WHO HAS A PROPER SLEEP SCHEDULE :P) and was inspired to write this little story. I also read a similar story of hers, which was in a different aspect, so Jessie this one's for you :)))
> 
> Thank you to @phasha18 for helping me with the title!!!
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

“Christopher?” his heart calmed when he heard Peter’s voice, soft and mellow.

He took a deep breath, brushing the tears off his cheek. Chris could hear Peter’s footsteps approaching and the wolf lowered himself onto the tile next to him. He was only in his red flannel pajama pants and his hair was tousled. Peter slowly interlaced their fingers, a little hesitant. He was scared and worried it would trigger the man. It had been several months since Chris had finally escaped an abusive relationship.

Peter had sensed the pain and the darkness surrounding the ex-hunter, but he had been too nervous to approach Chris. One time at an unholy hour, he had turned up at Peter’s front door, eyes filled with tears and his face bruised as well as bloodied. When he had let Chris inside, he had broken down in his arms. Peter wasn’t sure why Chris had come to him, but he was glad and tended to him each time it happened. He would absorb the Argent’s pain on each occasion and Peter wasn’t even sure how the man held himself so strong. There was no way anyone could survive so much misery.

It had taken a while for Chris to confess that his partner was abusing him daily and when he did, Peter made sure he moved into the apartment downtown with him instead, swearing to murder the abuser. With time, Peter had found himself deeply in love with the frail man. However, he had tried to keep it a secret. Chris had picked up on it though, and now they were together because he had felt the same way about Peter. He was still traumatized by the past and it wasn’t easy. Yet Peter was there for him, always.

Chris hadn’t been able to sleep right ever since his past relationship had gradually become toxic. He would suddenly wake from nightmares and had hidden it from his ex-boyfriend. If he had discovered the reason for the phenomenon, Chris would only be beaten again. It was not just the beating he had gone through. His heart still stung from the terrible belittling words. Chris didn’t want to even look at his own body since it brought back the memories of constantly being forced into submission without his consent while he sobbed silently, just for his partner’s pleasure. He even flinched when Peter touched him at the start and he felt guilty when the wolf recoiled.

However, he was growing accustomed to it since Peter’s contact was different. It was gentle, soothing, and comforting, unlike the rough, coarse harassing touch he was familiar with. Nevertheless, Peter still tried to be careful.

“My love, was it another nightmare?” the Hale whispered.

He nodded in response.

His heart would always skip a beat when Peter referred to him as ‘My love’ or anything similar since he was usually called a wretch or a swine and so on. Chris often wondered whether he was worth Peter’s love and care because he felt like he didn’t deserve it, due to the treatment he received as a kid and way into his adulthood. Sometimes he even doubted that the wolf actually had feelings for him. So, Chris would try to distance himself and each time Peter proved him wrong. Chris had never felt so safe, not in his entire life.

He was always the one who protected everyone else and so when Peter did that for him, it was alien but nice. Chris was glad that he could remove his façade in front of him. Instead of disparaging, Peter accepted him and became something like an anchor to him.

Every time Chris’ thoughts took control of him, Peter was there, patiently guiding him. Chris didn’t feel alone and helpless anymore.

Chris could feel Peter’s eyes on him, gazing at him tenderly. He moved a little closer, planting a soft kiss on Chris’ clothed shoulder. The memories of being taken advantage of had made Chris feel insecure about his body, even finding it agonizing to clean himself. Peter did it for him. The wolf cleansed him and at the beginning, Chris had lashed out, but soon found his touch warm and affectionate. Peter would run him a bath every day and wash him thoroughly while Chris eased himself and trusted the wolf to take care of him.

When Chris felt like he was being a burden to the younger man, Peter made him feel like he wasn’t. It was different to him and new. Chris had always played the role of a scapegoat and when Peter treated him with such tenderness, tears would flow down his cheeks because that was the only thing that sparked happiness in him except for the light of his life, Allison. It was as if he had been taken away from Hell and placed in Heaven. Peter gave him Heaven on Earth.

“Are you okay, Christopher?” Peter questioned.

Chris turned around to face Peter, squeezing his hand slightly, “I am now.”

The Hale smiled at him and Chris curled into Peter, his face buried in the wolf’s neck and inhaled his scent. It was nice and calming. Peter stroked the back of his head allowing him to relax. Chris was aware that Peter was a heartless apathetic bloodthirsty monster, who only tried to benefit himself, to everyone else. He wasn’t exactly sure why he had gone over to Peter’s apartment after a beating. After all, he was the one who had murdered his sister. However, what he got from Peter was entirely the opposite of how he presented himself. The wolf was protective of him and still gentle. He was loving and Chris felt home in his arms as if he was made to be cuddled against the wolf. 

“Bed?” he asked and Chris nodded, holding onto him tightly.

Peter’s hands weaved through his hair and Chris wasn’t sure whether anyone had ever done that. He whimpered in satisfaction, a little louder than he expected.

The wolf chuckled a little, “Christopher, sweetheart, you know you have to let go of me if you want to go to bed right?”

“I do.” Chris groaned, slightly annoyed, and then continued after a pause, “Carry me, Peter.”

“I can do that.”

Peter pulled away from him for just a minute and then Chris was being lifted bridal style. He wrapped his arms around the younger man with a smile. Peter smiled back at him and pressed a short kiss onto his lips. He rested his head on the man’s bare shoulder and closed his eyes until they were in their bedroom and Peter set him on the sheets slowly.

He watched as the wolf got onto the bed from the other side to lie next to him. Chris looked into Peter’s deep blue eyes and all he could see was love. Peter kissed him once more, this time a little longer and Chris was drowning in it. He smiled as he felt his lover stroking his cheek. Chris pulled back and then nuzzled the wolf, earning a purr. Peter put an arm around him, pulling him closer so there was no space between them. He kept his head against the wolf’s chest and Peter’s hand was petting his hair again. Chris exhaled.

He was safe. He was loved.


End file.
